


Family Man

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Violence, female receiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: When you first met Negan, he almost killed you. Picked you out of the line up to die next. It wasn't until Glenns outburst that would send you to deal with the devil. But... No one would mention just how intrigued he is with a single mom in this apocalyptic world.





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of it! I plan on adding more stuff later on. 
> 
> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/phatluckyducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're caught in the line up. Negan chooses you to die because of Daryl's outburst. You make a deal with the man.

You were on your knees, eyes glued to the ground. The rest of the group was in the same position. Some where sobbing, while others glared at the man towering over them, still holding a blood covered bat. The end was wrapped in barbed wire.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this!" He bellowed as your eyes met his figured. Swinging, the bat in the air, more blood spaltered on the left side of your face. Abraham's brain matter still on the tip. An amused laugh escaped his lips.

"You guys, look at my dirty girl!" His eyes met Rosita's shocked form, and he strolled over. "Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this." 

Her eyes never met the bat. Eyes still glued to now motionless body. You bite your bottom lip, trying not to make a sound. He lets out a heavy sigh.

"Oh damn. Were you... were you together?" He asked keeping Lucille in her place. "That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this." He used his free hand to gesture around them. Rosita's eyes didn't even flicker. Clenching your fists, you tried to meet her gaze.

"Red-- and hell, he was, is, and will forever be red! He just took one or six or seven for the team!" He bellowed, then shoved the bloody end of Lucille in her face. "So take a damn look." He ordered. She remained in her position, tears flooding her eyes. "Take a damn look!" He barked.

Before you could say a word, Daryl who was kneeling on the other side of you, shot up and clocked Negan in the jaw. Seeing the Savior's pin him down, you almost stood up. Only to have Rick glaring at you. Heaving a heavy sigh, you clenched your fists tighter.

"That? Oh my!" Negan said as he straightened up. His hand rubbing his chin. "That is a no-no. The whole thing - not one bit of that shit flies here!" He said and squatted down in front of Daryl who glared back at him.

"Do you want me to do it?" Dwight asked and pressed Daryl's crossbow to his head. "Right here." He pressed harder. You knuckles began to turn white because of your grip.

"No, you don't kill them." Negan said and looked at Dwight. "Not until you try a little." He said with an amused smirk. Dwight met his gaze and nodded. "And anyway, that's not how it works." Negan added and stood back up. They dragged Daryl back to his spot next to you.

"Now I already told you people - first ones free. Then - what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down!" He moved backwards towards you and Glenn. Your heart pounding in your ears. "No exceptions." He finished with a soft smile.

"Now I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word." His eyes met yours for a split second. Your heart stopped in fear. "First impressions are important.

"I need you to know me." He then looked to Rick who kept his gaze between you and Glenn. "So, back to it!"

Suddenly he raised Lucille over your head. A sharp gasp escaped your lips as all the screams and shouting around you muffled. As you braced for impact, a flash of her face crossed your tightly shut eyes.

"Wait no!" Glenn pleaded so much that he fell out of line. Your eyes popped open and your hearing cleared. Breathing became iratic as you looked to him.

"Boy, you better have a damn good excuse for interrupting me a second fucking time." Negan growled as he placed Lucille over his shoulder.

"She - she has a kid." Glenn said hesitently, making your eyes grow wide. He tried to avoid your eyes burning into his face as he quickly said, "I-it's just the two of them. If you kill her, you're taking a three year old girls mom away from her." His gaze finally met yours as he then looked down, and began to silently sob.

"Is this true?" Negan asked, you looked to see his eyes were now on you. Well, everyone's eyes were on you at this point. Your cheeks turn pink from the sudden attention.

"Y-yes..." You said meekly, seeing your form, Negan bursted out laughing.

"Well hot diggity dog!" He yelled out and swung Lucille off his shoulder and tapped her end on the ground. "Looks like the Asian just saved a girl from becomin a little orphan Annie!" He chuckled and squatted in front of you.

"Now I gotta wonder, why wouldn't you fuckin say that before I was about to kill ya?" He asked you quietly. Looking over to Rick who watched your interaction in shock, you met Negan questioning gaze once more. Letting out a shaky sigh, you replied.

"I just..." You began quietly. "I needed you to stop killing people." Looking down, you heard him click his tongue.

"And what if I did kill ya hmm?" He asked. "You trust these fuckers enough to leave your daughter with them for the rest of her life?" You then looked at him once more. This time, a firm lip, you nodded. He slowly made a wide grin.

"Well damn darlin..." He tilted his head to the side. "If you can trust these assholes with your daughter. Then there's hope for them yet." Your eyes remained glued to his as he stood up. His eyes remained on yours as he ran a hand over his beard with a heavy sigh.

"I gotta shave this shit." He muttered aloud, finally taking his off you and to Rick, who was staring at you in shock.

"Now if there's anything that I value is fuckin trust. That's really all that's fuckin left of the old world." He said as he gazed over everyone. "Now, after killin thirty of my men, and even more after that, I wasn't gonna have any trust for you dumbasses." He chuckled.

"But no ones a better judge of character then a big ol' mama bear!" He bellowed and pointed to you.

"Now, thanks to..." Negan trailed off, then heaved a sigh letting his hand drop to his side. "Fuck darlin, I didn't even ask your name." He said amused and looked at you. 

"I-it's (Y/N)." You spoke hoarsely. He gave a smile.

"(Y/N), now that's fuckin beautiful." Negan commented which made your cheeks turn pink.

"So, thanks to (Y/N), I am willing for us to work together to rebuild the fuckin trust y'all broke." He said and broke his gaze from you to gadge everyone's reaction. "However. That'll only happen if she agrees to come back with me." He finished quickly then glanced back at your surprised look. Clearly amused by your face. "Oh, and your little angel as well of course." His grin grew wider as you were struck speechless.

"No." Rick spoke harshly. Finally speaking up, however his gaze didn't leave your form. Your eyes kept on Negan as he looked at Rick with an exasperated look. With a click of his teeth, he kneeled down in front of him.

"So, you want more people to die?" Negan asked, now seething with anger. Rick met his gaze, anger rolling off of him as well. "If anything, I'm doing you a fuckin favor by allowing any of this. I'm standing out here, freezing my fuckin balls off, accommodating you. And here you are throwing this 'no' shit to me?" He clenched his hand around Lucille. "Last time I checked, she can speak for her damn self."

"I-I'll go!" You said quickly and stood up. You could hear the clicking of guns as you stood. However you didn't fear the guns now pointing at you. Your eyes flicked from Rick's shocked stare, to Negans amusement. Maybe even more, admeration.

"See Rick?" Negan said lowly to your leader. Eyes still locked on you. "(Y/N)'s a big girl! She knows what's best for you and your group." He stood then walked over to you. Gesturing his hands, the Savior's behind you lowered their weapons. 

"I'll give you tomorrow morning to get your things, and... Shit what's your kids name?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around you shoulders.

"L-lola." You stuttered, a little taken off guard that he asked. "Her name is Lola." He chuckled lightly.

"That's cute." He murmured only to you. You lip twitched at the use of the word. Never in a million years would you have though a ruthless killer like Negan would use the word cute. You tried your hardest not to smile. Seeing the twitch, he smirked. "Did I just fuckin say cute?" He asked. This time you couldn't hold back a small smile. And for a moment, you forgot that he had just killed a member of your group.

He noticed your smile and he licked his lips.

"So, why don't we get ya home, and you can pack up and get Miss Lola ready for your trip." He said then tugged you closer. You felt relief washing over as you followed his lead to the RV. 

"Oh! I almost forgot about you fuckers!" Negan said with a menacing laugh then quickly left your side. Your body moved to watch as he swaggered over back to the group who shared your same surprised expression.

"Don't think I forgot about that fuckin stunt you pulled." He lifted Lucille and pointed it at Daryl who was now kneeling back in line. "I may have not killed (Y/N) right here, but now I see the fuckin value she brings to the damn table " he said throwing his hand to gesture to you. Thats when you realized this wasn't over.

"Now, I think I made if fucking crystal clear that I hate being fuckin interrupted." Your gaze landed on Glenn. "And all though your little outburst saved this sexy mama from losing her life and her daughter. I gotta make an example." Negan tightly gripped onto Lucille once more. Walking over to Glenn, he heaved a sigh.

"So let's try this again!" He shouted and bashed Lucille onto the top of Glenn's head. Maggie screamed as Negan stepped back. You covered your mouth from a soundless scream seeing Glenn sit up. His eyeball practically out of his skull.

"Buddy, you still there?" Negan asked and leaned towards Glenn's face. "I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took one hell of a hit!" He threw his head back and laughed. Glenn moved his gaze to you, then to Maggie. The tears pouring from your eyes were nothing compared to Maggie's silent screeching. 

"I just popped your skull do hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it's gross as shit!" Negan looked back to meet your horrified form. However, Glenn's sputtering words distracted you from his gaze. 

"Maggie, I'll find you." He said to Maggie as she finally looked down, covering her face.

"Oh, hell..." Negan said, sympathy dripping like venom in his voice. "I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry." Your eyes turned to see him still looking at you. "I truly am." He added. Searching his eyes, you couldn't tell if he was actually being truthful, or sarcastic.

"But!" Negan said quickly then turned to the group. "I did say it." He lifted Lucille up to his face and gave a wicked smile. Gripping the end tighter, he chuckled. "No exceptions!"

Lifting Lucille over his head once more, he bashed Glenn's skull in. Everyone was either sobbing uncontrollably, or silently watching in horror. You felt your knees grow weak, and was about to fall over until you caught yourself.

"You bunch of pussies!" Negan chuckled as he kept hitting Glenn's unmoving body. "I'm just getting started." 

Smack, smack, smack. "Lucille is thirsty." Negan said sarcastically as he kept hitting the bloody pool where Glenn's head once was. "She's a vampire bat." He stepped back, his chest heaving as he looked over everyone's now silent form.

"What?" He asked then looked back at you. "Was the joke that bad?" You met Negans gaze, tears streaming down your face. He sighed and rubbed his beard. 

"Oh come on darlin." Negan said as he walked up to you. Towering over your form, he hooked a finger under your chin. "Someone had to be punished. Don't forget, your people killed more than thirty of my fucking men. Most in their sleep." He leaned his face closer to yours. "Ya understand?"

Your eyes glanced at Abraham's and Glenn's dead bodies. The blood soaking the ground beneath them. Then you looked at everyone as they watched you. Some seemed angry like Rosita, Carl, and Daryl. While the others watched with soft concern eyes. Hearing Negans breath so close to your face, you looked back into his eyes. They seemed to practically pierce yours waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes." You managed to squeak out, which made him smile.

"Now, I'm sure you all get it." Negan said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders once more. "You all fuckin work for me now. And I want half my shit ready at the end of the week." He squeezed your shoulder and leaned to your ear. "Though I'll be back tomorrow night to pick up my new favorite girls." He said softly, causing goosebumps to rise on your neck.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Rick voice finally rose. Tears still falling from his eyes. He had yet to meet you gaze when looking at everyone else. You looked at Rick with surprise and felt Negan squeeze your shoulder almost painfully. Turning to him, you saw an amused smile. 

"What?" Negan asked as he let you go. He stepped towards him as he added. "I didn't quiet catch that." He placed a hand over his ear, acting to try to hear better. "You're gonna have to speak up." He squatted down and let his hand fall. Rick sniffled lightly, then met Negan with a harsh look. 

"Not today, not tomorrow, but I'm going to kill you." He said in a somewhat calm voice. Negan looked over his face, then gave a slow smile.

"Jeh-sus..." He annonciated as he kept his eyes on Ricks. "Simon, what'd he have, a knife?" He asked.

"Uh, he had a hatchet." The man named Simon replied. You looked over to see he had made his way over to you. Probably to make sure you didn't run. His answer made Negan look back at the two of you with questioning gaze.

"A hatchet?" He asked amused.

"An axe." Simon corrected himself. Your eyes darted from him to Negan who then chuckled and heaved a sigh.

"Simon's my right hand man." Negan explained after looking back at Rick. "Having one of them is important. I mean, what do you have left without one? A whole lot of work." He added with a smirk. 

"Do you have one?" He asked Rick amused. Rick however was staring at you, still standing next to Simon in front of the RV. "Maybe (Y/N)? She's pretty intuative. Or maybe another one of these fine people still breathing." Negan tightened his grip on Lucille. "Or did I..." He clicked his teeth as he softly swung Lucille in front of Rick's face. Your eyes remained locked on each other as Negan began to notice. He heaved an annoyed sighed and stood up. "Sure. Yeah. Give me his axe." 

Simon left your side and gave the weapon to Negan who shoved in within his belt. He then gripped onto Rick's jacket.

"I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder to the group. As they passed you, Negan caught your eye. "Maybe Rick will be with me." He said as Rick fought his grip.

"And if not, well we can just turn these people inside out won't we?" He growled as he kept a firm grip on Rick's flailing form. "I mean, the ones that are left." He laughed then threw Rick into the RV. 

"Uh sir?" Simon called out and Negan turned around, almost annoyed at him interrupting. However, seeing you, he gave a soft smile and a chuckle.

"How about you and three men take (Y/N) back to Alexandria. Y'all don't go in, just make sure no one comes in or out. So she can get her shit and Miss Lola ready to move." Negan said to Simon then turned to you. "Gotta keep my girls safe." He said with a wink then climbed into the RV. After trying to start it, it finally left you and the group behind. 

You stood their in silence, now eyes landing on the group. They sat there looking at the dead bodies, or back at you. 

"Come on sweetie." Simon said quietly and tugged on your arm. Tearing your eyes away from the group, a car awaited you. Three men were waiting by the back as the front door was already open for you. Simon gestured towards the door and you nodded. Walking over, you set yourself in the seat as he shut the door behind you. 

Looking out the window, you watched as now everyone's eyes now in your direction. Tears rolled down your face as the car started, and you drove off with four strangers.


	2. Meeting the Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are driven back to Alexandria. Having to deal with a questioning Spencer. Negan finally meets your daughter.

The ride back to Alexandria was eerie, and beyond tense. Your eyes were glued to the window as the woods passed by. That night's events kept replaying in your eyes. Tears threatened to spill as Glenn's face haunted those flashbacks. Even the sound of Lucille bashing him and Abraham to death was stuck in your ears.

“So…” Simon's uncomfortable tone yanked you out of the terror. You lazily looked at his driving figure as he fidgeted. “Just so you know, we have plenty of kid stuff back at the Sanctuary.”

“Sanctuary?” You scoffed. “Must be a pretty safe place if you have the balls to call it that.” Simon chuckled as he glanced over at you. 

“I suppose we do.” He shrugged. “I remember meeting Negan for the first time. He's got bigger balls than anyone.” His comment made you roll your eyes.

“If you even call it that.” You grumbled and looked back out to the road. 

“Anyways, just pack essential stuff. Maybe some of her favorite toys. But the less we gotta lug, the faster we can get ready to head out.” Simon finished as he turned down a familiar path.

“But isn't Negan meeting us there?” You questioned.

“Well yeah…” He nodded. “But it's better if we get outta here quick.” Heaving a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. “We've gotta lot a shit to clean up, thanks to your people.”

The pain in his tone made you cringe lightly. Rethinking back to that night at the outpost, you couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The thought that these men had friends or family had crossed your mind. But you weren't going to end up with another suprise attack. Not after the Governor. 

You couldn't blame him for being even a little bitter. Just like how you felt, simply because his leader killed two of your closest friends.

The gates of Alexandria arrived fast as Dawn began to peek over. Simon flashed the headlights which caused whoever on guard duty to come out. You stepped out of the passenger side, and shut the door behind you. Going to the gate, you tried to ignore the sound of the other three doors slamming shut.

“(Y/N)?” Spencer's groggy voice caused you to groan. He would be the first you would have to face. With his growing 'concern’ for the community, always irritated you. Second guessing Rick's decisions. You could already hear the 'I told you so.’

“H-hey Spence.” You greeted, trying to sound normal.

“Who's that with you?” He asked, tightening his grip on his gun. “Where's everyone else?” 

“How 'bout I introduce myself?” Simon spoke up and walked over next to you. His hand remained on his gun. “I'm Simon, and these are my men. We're here to get (Y/N) and Miss Lola's things.”

“Why?” Spencer looked concerned and met your eye. “Ya goin somewhere (Y/N)?” This time you let out a puff of air and rubbed your neck. 

“That's a long story Spencer.” You said lowly. “Just let me in please? I need to get Lola and our stuff.”

“I don't know. Maybe we should wait for Rick…” He began to argue. His use of Rick's name set you off.

“Spencer, let me the fuck in before I shoot ya!” You yelled as your hand ghosted behind your back. Only to realize your side arm was missing. 

“Better do what the lady says.” Simon chuckled and went closer to you, and quickly shoved your pistol in your hand. Spencer not noticing the handoff simply sighed and shouted. 

“Fine! Coming down.” He then disappeared. Taking the pistol, you gently placed it in the back of your pants. 

“What's this for?” You ask turning to Simon.

“Cause I trust you.” He replied with a smirk. “Don't make me regret it.” You gave him a small smile. Suddenly the gate pulled open just enough to let you walk through. You looked over to see Spencer waiting at the entrance. 

“We'll stay out here.” Simon said to you, but loud enough for Spencer to hear. “Just remember what I told ya alright?” You nod and turn to enter the gate.

“So, you gonna tell me what the hell was that out there?” Spencer asked harshly. After putting someone else on guard duty, he followed you towards your house. An annoyed sigh left your lips as you tread. 

“I told you it's a long story.” You spat at him. “I don't have time to explain how shitty tonight was.”

“So something bad did happen?” He asked which made you roll your eyes. Ignoring the question, you began to walk faster. “Damn it (Y/N)!” he yelled and grabbed your shoulder. Spinning you around, he held a painful grip. “Stop ignoring the question and tell me why you're leaving!”

“Because they fucking killed Glenn!” You shouted. His eyes grew wide as he let his grip loosen. Giving a shaky sigh, you looked at the ground. “That outpost we took out? There were more.” You bit the inside of your cheek. “They caught us all. Trapped us from getting Maggie to Hilltop. And then…” Your voice broke. Tears began to fall as your head snapped to the ground. “They killed Abraham. Almost killed me until Glenn… Stupid Glenn, mentioned Lola to their leader.” Taking a breath, you looked up at Spencer.

“He wants us to go back with him. I don't know for what, but we have to. Otherwise he's gonna kill more people.” Pushing his hands off, you glared at him. “Wanna ask anything else?”

“What about everyone else?” He asked. “Hows Rick getting us out of this?” You looked at him and scoffed. 

“Now you want him to get us out of this?” You asked in disbelief. Shaking your head, you turned a heel and walked towards your house. “I don't fucking know. I just need to grab my kid and our shit.”

After getting cleaned up, you quickly packed three different bags full of things. You made your way to get Lola from Olivia who was watching over both her and Judith. Spending the majority of left over time there, you parted with tear filled goodbyes.

Your bags hung over one shoulder, with a pink car seat in hand. While in your free hand, a smaller hand held on tightly. A little girl who looked almost like a little version of you kept close. Her small character bag full of her things over her shoulders.

“We go bye-bye?” Lola asked as she looked up at you.

“Yes love, we're going bye-bye.” You replied sadly meeting her gaze with a sad smile.

“Best friend come?” Another question which made your heart clench.

“No. Judith has to stay here.” You looked up to see you were once again approaching the gate.

“Okay mommy.” She said as she turned as well. Sadness swelled in your heart. At this point, you had you had a strong feeling you would never set foot here again. Even though you weren't quite ready to call it home, it still held your family. 

Once coming up to the gate, the sound of a roaring engine filled the quiet air. Your heart pounded at the thought of who that could've been. Whether it was Rick and the group coming back, or Negan.

You stopped and looked to Spencer who was on gate duty once more. Before a word left your mouth, the truck's engine shut off. A familiar grunt and a musical whistle was heard from the other side. His silhouette came into view, Lucille still perched over his shoulder. Lifting the bat up, he banged it on the fence three times.

“Little pig, little pig! Let me in!” He yelled out in a playful tone. An audible swallow caught your throat as you gripped on tighter to Lola's hand.

“Mommy, who that?” She asked as she pointed to the gate.

“Oh shit! Is that Miss Lola I hear?” His deep voice made you quickly look to Spencer. However, he stood there, not knowing what to do. Groaning in irritation, you set the bags and car seat down. Sitting Lola in the seat, you jogged up to the gate and quickly unlocked the first one. You pushed it open to be greeted by Negan who was leaning casually by the gate with a toothy smile.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said with a low chuckle. “See you managed to clean up.” You ignored his wandering eyes as you unlocked the second gate.

“Didn't want to have to explain why I had blood all over my clothes to her.” You muttered and push the last gate open. Once in front of him, you looked back at Lucille still soaked in blood. Negan noticed your gaze as he quietly cursed. 

“Simon. Put her in the truck. Somewhere the rugrat won't fuckin be able to spot her. Don't wanna scare our special guest.” He looked over at you and grinned. “Yet.” While Simon did what he was told, your eyes grew wide, trying to figure out what that could mean. 

“God damn darlin!” He boasted with a loud laugh and went to you. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder, he pulled you close. “I'm just bustin some balls.” He reassured and lead you both over to Lola.

“Sweetheart,” You began and slipped out of his grasp. “This is Negan. We're going to be staying with him from now on.”

“Why hello little angel.” He greeted softly and knelt down to her level. “I'm Negan.” He held out his hand to her. Taking in his rough features, she gave a bright smile.

“I Lola.” She responded happily and put her hand in his. You looked over to see Negan melt into a big smile.

“You're pretty polite huh?” He asked and tilted his head to the side. She got up from her seat, and move closer to his face. Nodding, she gently touched the stubble on his chin.

“Lola.” You scolded softly. 

“It's alright.” He assured with a laugh. “Forgot how kids fuckin love different textures.”

“Fuck.” Lola repeated which made you snort. Looking back at Negan, he gapped. 

“Shit… No, no angel. Don't say that.” He said quickly and waved his hand.

“Shit!” She giggled with a big smile. He turned to apologise only to see you laughing. You couldn't help seeing his helpless reaction. He watched with a smirk as you covered your mouth. 

“L-lola.” You chided between laughs. Once calming down, you looked at her with a smile. “Don't say words like that. Remember? Bad words.” Glancing at Negan, you nodded in understanding.

“Okay mommy.” She replied and walked over to you, taking your hand. Her eyes went between you and Negan as he stood.

“Sh-... Sorry 'bout that.” He mumbled with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It's alright.” You giggled. “Just gotta watch your mouth. You're not the only one who's cussed in front of her.” Shrugging, his features turned bold.

“Boys!” He yelled out turning to the other three men by the gate. “Come grab their things.” They all nodded and placed their guns over their shoulders. Walking over, they each grabbed a bag. One took the car seat which you immediately took from him. 

“I'll put this in the car.” You said and began to follow them towards the vehicle you arrived in.

“How 'bout the truck sweetheart?” He asked and gestured to a large, black pick up truck. Noting the four doors, you looked up at him. “We've got some things to discuss on our way home.” He smiled and took you under his arm once more.

“Wait!” Spencer walked out, causing Negan to stop in his tracks. “W-what about the rest of our group?” Negan gripped your shoulder as he moved his body to face Spencer. 

“I figure they're still a little dumbstruck by the shit storm that was last night.“ He gave a cruel smile. “I'm here to pick up my girls.”

“S-so are you leaving us alone? I-if you're just here for them…” The way Spencer asked hurt you a bit. In a way, he didn't sound too concerned about you or Lola. While you shot him a look, Negan chuckled.

“Nah kid. They're just a signin bonus.” He teased giving you a small shake. “Your group? Rick the prick? Belong to me. You work for me, got it?” Spencer swallowed hard and nodded. Negan gave a nod and added. “Great. Now find me some good shit!” And with that, lead both you and Lola to the truck.

You left his side to put the carseat in the back. While Lola stood next to the truck and looked up at Negan.

“You say bad word.” Lola commented which made you sigh. 

“Well little one.” He said and plucked her off the ground. “Sometimes adults say bad words to get their point across.” He chuckled and poked her nose. “But Uncle Negan's just gotta potty mouth.” Lola laughed and you looked over at them to see his smile from before return.

“You're Uncle Negan now?” You asked with a smirk as you looped the seat belt into the safety harness. 

“Well better than her callin me daddy.” He laughed. “Less ya want her to.”

“She knows who her daddy is.” You snapped, not wanting to be on the subject. Tugging on the seat belt, you locked the car seat in place. “You’d only confuse her.” Hopping from the truck, you turned to face him. “Not like we're getting married.” Expecting a playful smile, this one was off.

“Looks like we got shit to talk out then!” Taking Lola in his arms, he lifted her into the seat. She waited patiently while he tried to buckle her in. Only to let out a string of curse words. 

“Jesus, move over.” You huffed and nudged him out of the way. Lola snickered while Negan frowned and looked over your shoulder. Quickly buckling her up, you turned around almost running into his chest. Your cheeks turned bright pink as you looked up at his chuckling form.

“Pretty quick for not drivin much anymore.” He shrugged nonchalantly and went to the passenger side. You shut Lola's door and waited for him to finish opening your door. Once you were buckled inside, he shut your door. Negan then climbed into the driver side and fired up the engine.

“Let's head out!” He yelled out the window. As Simon and the other men got into the other car, Negan speed down the road.

This car ride seemed awkward at first. That was until Negan started asking Lola different questions. Things like her favorite animal or her favorite song. It seemed like forever until she finally fell asleep. He kept checking the rearview mirror with a silly grin on his face.

“She's so fucking cute.” He said quietly as his eyes landed back on the road. Seeing this side to him almost made you forget what happened the night before. That he had almost killed you with the same weapon in the truck you rode in. Remembering his words from earlier, you looked at him.

“So what do we need to talk about?” You asked curiously which made him glance in your direction. He let out a long sigh and settled in his seat.

“I can see since the world went to crap, you were able to protect not only your fucking self, but your kid too.” He started as he lightly tapped the steering wheel. You tilted your head curiously as he continued. “And I gotta say, you look fuckin sexy for havin a kid.” A blush crept on your cheeks as he looked at you. 

“I really admire a woman who's strong for her and her fuckin kid. But I bet your beat as hell havin to work so hard just to fuckin survive right?” He leaned close to you as he kept driving. This time however you shrugged. Working hard was something you did since having Lola. Wearing a grin, he straightened up.

“So become one of my wives!” Negan chuckled and let a hand fall to your knee, which made you jump. “You won't ever have to shit again! Besides take care of your kid. And me as your husband…” He added suggestively.

“I know the roles of a wife.” You snapped and shoved his hand away from you. “I use to be one.”

“Use to be?” He asked curiously. “Guess he couldn't fucking handle this shit huh?” 

“He handled it just fine!” You yelled out. However, hearing Lola stir you quickly looked to her. When she began to softly snore once more, you sat back in your seat and crossed your arms. “Shit happens.” You mumbled and looked out the window. 

“That's not fuckin cryptic as shit.” Negan rolled his eyes. “Care to fuckin elaborate?”

“Nope!” You replied simply, popping the p at the end.

“You know, as husband and wife, we're suppose to trust each other.” He said amused. 

“And who said I was agreeing to your half assed proposal?” You scolded and glanced at him. He wore a frown as he glared at the road.

“Well it's either that, or work for fuckin points.” He shrugged once more as he continued to drive. 

“Do you have people go on runs?” You asked. “I'm a pretty good shot and…” 

“Fuck no!” He scoffed finally making an effort to look at you in disbelief. “That's what the Savior's are for. Besides, I'm not lettin your ass go out to get fuckin killed.”

“But I did it back at Alexandria!” You protested. “I'd always gone with someone…”

“That's not the fuckin problem here.” He argued. “You said so yourself, shit fuckin happens. Rick's even more of a fuckin prick for letting you out of those damn walls.”

“What's that suppose to fucking mean?” You asked sharply and turned so you could face him. “I can handle my own.”

“Now I don't fuckin doubt that sweetheart.” He scowled and rubbed his chin. “The fact you're going out in this shit show we call our world now.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “While that angel in the back stays home? Does she even know how fuckin close you were to not comin back last night?” His hazel eyes then met yours. “That there might be a time where you'll never get to see your daughter ever fuckin again?” You were taken back by the concern he held in his voice. Relaxing back in the seat, you looked at your lap, trying to fight back tears.

“I didn't fuckin think so.” He grumbled and cleared his throat. “So you'll be stayin in the Sanctuary. Home of the motherfuckin Savior's!” He chuckled then leaned over to you. “And you of course.”

“So what? I'm gonna be the daycare lady?” You asked with a glare towards the window.

“No, we got someone else for that. Besides, I got a little test I want Miss Lola to be part of.” A horrified look appeared on your face. 

“W-what kind of t-test?” You dared to ask. The look you had caused him to burst out laughing. 

“Fuck! Don't look so scared.” He rolled his eyes. “Seein as you rejected my 'half assed proposal’. I gotta get my other wives prepared for motherhood a different way!” Chuckling to himself, he ran a hand through his hair. “Was gonna show them how bad ass you are as a mom. But havin the little angel around them will have to do.”

“So I'm just suppose to trust my daughter in the hands of women who are all in a polygamous relationship with you?” You scoffed. “Cause that sounds like a great idea.” Negan then slammed on the breaks causing you to launch forward. However, he caught you with his arm before you could crash into the dashboard. You looked up to argue only to have him hook his finger under your chin.

“No. I need you to know me.” He said calmly and met your eyes. “I told ya before. No one's a better judge of character than mama bear. My first impressions kinda ruined that. But we're not monsters.” Letting go of your chin, he leaned back. “I would never, ever let someone fuckin harm you, or your kid. Not in my house. Certainly not in this fuckin world.” He scratched his chin. “That's not who I am.” 

Your eyes searched his body for any sort of sign that he could be lying. He had barely met you yet he was wanting to help you. This wasn't anything new, even some of your group had offered to protect you. And they did, only to have you completely angry. You weren't going to have anyone die for you. Not again.

With a sigh, you shook your head. 

“Fine. I'll trust you.” You looked to the road. “You better not be playing me.” 

“Another fuckin reason to know me.” He chuckled then started to drive forward.


	3. Mommy Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the true intentions of your deal, you arrive at the Sanctuary. You learn the rules of the place and meet the wives. And you take things over in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/phatluckyducky

It wasn't long after when you appeared before a large factory building. You passed through a yard full of walkers before entering the gates of the compound. Upon arriving, several Saviors came and met Negan's truck. He came to a stop and shut off the engine. 

“Alright! Welcome home ladies.” He bellowed and got out of the truck. Seeing him grab Lucille from under his seat, you swallowed hard. One of the Savoirs had opened your door before reaching the handle. You slipped from your seat onto the gravel and gave a nod to the Savior who returned the gesture. Making your way over to Negan, he held out Lucille. 

“Fat Tony!” He greeted a heavy set Savior who walked up to him and kneeled. “Take 'er up to my room will ya? Poor girl needs some fuckin TLC after a long night of drinkin.” He gave a dark laugh as the man took the bat, bowed once, then left.

“Don't like bein away from her too fuckin long.” He grumbled to you and shrugged. “But I don't think the angel needs to see that shit.” Giving him a gentle smile, you nodded.

“Thank you.” You said softly. Giving a scoff, he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Fuckin told ya we're not monsters.” He then opened Lola's door to be greeted by her rubbing her eyes. “Hey Sleepin Beauty.” With a smile, he tilted his head. “Have a good nap?” Her tired eyes met his and she smiled. 

“Uncle Negan.” She replied softly and reached out for him.

“That's right.” Negan chuckled and reached in to unbuckle her. He got her out and held her up. Facing the Sanctuary, he used his free hand to gesture around them. “Welcome home!” He said loudly which caused the walkers over the gate to stir. You jumped hearing a growl and looked to Lola. To your surprise, she was still beaming towards the structure.

“Mommy! Castle!” She looked down at you and frantically pointed to the building. You watched Negan's smile in amusement.

“That's right sweetie. This is my castle.” He boasted and tapped her nose. “Now you're princess of this place. Gotta help me run it okay?” He stared at her with a serious face as she nodded with her own. He chuckled and looked at you. “She's got your smarts!” Rolling your eyes, you went to grab the bags. 

“Leave that shit there!” He hollered at you which made you spin around with a glare.

“Bad Uncle Negan.” Lola scolded and poked his cheek. He scrunched his nose and looked at her.

“Don't miss a beat do ya?” He asked which made Lola giggle. Turning his head to you, he added. “The boys will put that away for you. I'm taking you two on a tour!”

“But… Don't you have things you have to do?” You asked curiously. Simon's words reminding you of the hostile tension you may face.

“I do.” He then shrugged. “That shi-... Stuff, can wait!” Setting Lola on the ground, he took her hand. “Let's show ya the place!” You followed behind them, keeping an eye on Lola.

Negan showed you different areas like the cafeteria and the day room. He also explained the point system and how to use it. You couldn't help but notice how whenever you entered a room, everyone was on their knees. It gave you scary flashbacks of the night before.

When you entered the makeshift marketplace, you were struck in awe. Despite the fact that everyone was keeping their eyes on the ground, it was amazing to see people selling their wares. Negan had stopped at a table that sold crochet stuffed animals. He grabbed a unicorn one and gave it to Lola, and gave the artist 20 points for it.

“If your mom's good at her job, maybe she'll get ya more if you're a good girl.” He told her. Seeing their interaction completely baffled you. His patience for her didn't falter for a single moment. While she was just as comfortable talking with him as she was with you. Back at Alexandria, she was shy and quiet around everyone. Even first meeting Rick at the prison, she was painfully shy. Daryl had been the first one she opened up to.

Your chest tightened at the thought of never seeing any of your group again.

“You alright?” Negan's deep voice snapped you from your thoughts and you flashed a reassuring smile. 

“Just a lot to take in.” You shrugged and looked around, seeing you were in a secluded part of the Sanctuary.

“Takes your breath away huh?” He teased which only made you give a breathless laugh. Soon you arrived to a flight of steps.

“Now, usually I would have ya livin with everyone else. But seein as you and Miss Lola are gonna be helpin me and the wives out. You'll be bunked close to us.” Negan said as he let Lola begin to climb the stairs. 

“S-so I'll have to share a room with one of your wives?” You nervously questioned.

“No. You get your own fuckin room.” He chuckled. “It'll be a ways from them, the only fuckin room you'd be close to is mine.” Wiggling his eyebrows, he leaned over towards you. “Just in case you change your mind.” 

“Right…” You mumble and begin up the stairs. 

“Only problem is you're gonna have to share a bathroom.” He added and began after you. “There’s only two up here. Mine and the girls. Unless you wanna join me in the shower…”

“I'll just share with them.” You cut him off and gave a bright fake smile. He chuckled at your reaction which made you blush lightly. 

“Your loss.” Shrugging his shoulders, he followed you two up the stairs. You three entered a hallway and walked down towards soft music playing. Negan took the lead and stopped in front of a large door. He opened it to reveal a room with chic looking furniture and three women lounging around.

The black haired one was on a couch reading book, while a redhead was sitting opposite of her painting her nails. And in the corner was a blonde pouring three glasses of red wine. She was the first to notice Negan's presence and smiled. 

“Daddy!” She shouted and launched herself towards Negan. Hearing that name made you stiff, already waiting for the awkward questions from Lola. The other two looked up smiled seeing Negan and got up to join the blonde. 

“How're my favorite wives today?” He asked with a chuckle and kissed all of their cheeks. Once again, you were left standing there awkwardly. You glanced down at Lola who seemed to take hiding behind Negan pretty well. They didn't seem to notice her, or you until the redhead finally locked eyes with you. Her smile turned into a frown.

“This a new wife?” She asked and stepped back from Negan. Finally looking at you, the other two girls joined her.

“Un-fucking-fortunately no.” Negan said with a sigh and looked at you. “But (Y/N) here is allowin us to borrow this cutie while she's workin for her points.” He stepped back to reveal Lola who immediately turned pink. While the other two girls gasped and awed, the redhead was glaring. 

“Ladies, this is Miss Lola. And she is awesome!” He boasted and gestured to the little girl. Quickly grabbing your leg, she hid behind you.

“It's okay sweetheart.” You said softly and brushed her hair back. The two wives came up and bent down to Lola's level. They each took turns introducing themselves which you noted their names. However the redhead, was still annoyed.

“And exactly why are we 'borrowing’ a child?” This time venom was in her voice. You gave her a sharp look.

“Better cut the attitude Frankie.” Negan warned with a low growl. “Time to buckle up for fuckin motherhood!” He announced which made the room grow silent. You gave a small scoff and rubbed your neck. 

“Negan.” A woman's voice spoke behind you. Turning around, there was a brunette standing in the doorway. Adorned in a similar black dress as the others.

“There she is!” Negan greeted with a wide grin. “Hey Sherry baby. Glad you could fuckin join us.” He bent down and plucked Lola off the ground. “Meet your play daughter!”

“Please don't call her that.” You murmured and frowned at him.

“Fine, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Meet Miss Lola. Lola, this is your Auntie Sherry. And all these other pretty ladies are your Aunties too. Except…” he looked around once more. “Where the fuck are the other two?”

“Uncle Negan.” Lola frowned and poked his cheek once more. Tanya and Amber let out an awe.

“Well aren't you a cutie?” Sherry asked and stepped towards the two. “They're still smoking.” She answered Negan then looked to you. “I'm Sherry. Are you joining the girls?” 

“Actually no.” You said before Negan could step in. “But Negan is wanting you all to watch over her while I work. Something about preparing for motherhood?” You glance to Negan who nodded. “I wanted to meet you all and see if I would be comfortable with it “

“Oh I completely understand.” Sherry said with a smile. “I had a few failed pregnancy tests, but doesn't mean we'll stop trying.” She confessed. You watched as she didn't meet Negan's gaze.

“I would love to watch over her!” She added happily. “It'll be a good way to keep busy. And I'm sure the other girls would be happy to help right?” She turned to Tanya and Amber who nodded. Frankie let out a huff.

“How's watching someone else's little shit gonna prepare us for 'motherhood’?” She scoffed which caused the other girls too shut their mouth. Negan had a heavy set frown and was about to say something, until you stepped in.

“The fuck you just call my daughter?” You asked, anger seething off of you. The girls were taken back while Negan watched in amusement. “You don't even know her. If you're gonna be a mom to the fuckin future of this place, then maybe you should change your fucking attitude.” You stepped towards her only to have a familiar arm block your path.

“Hey,” Negan warned as Sherry quickly took Lola from him. You tore your anger eyes from Frankie and looked to Negan. His face was serious as he calmly added. “Ain't no cat fights in front of the fuckin kid alright?” Taking a deep breath, you straightened up and crossed your arms. 

“Not apologizing.” You mumbled glaring at Frankie.

“Didn't expect ya to doll.” He teased as he smiled at you. As Frankie began to whine, Negan whipped around with anger in his eyes. 

“I told you to shut down that shitty attitude!” He snapped making her flinch. Lola let out a small whimper of her own which made Sherry rub her back reassuringly. While you gave her a thankful look, Frankie rolled her eyes.

“Sorry…” She mumbled and looked at the ground. As your thankful smile disappeared, you gave a stiff shrug.

“Think she was talking to you.” You replied and looked at Negan. “Sure she's ready to be a mom?” Before Frankie could retort back, he let out a loud laugh.

“Now this is why I wanted y’all to meet!” He said proudly and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Not only does she have a kid, she don't take shit from no one! She's been out in the world. Probably more than any of you have. Protecting her own, and still trying to keep up old world values.” He pulled you closer to his side. “Best person to model your life after. Now ya can't make shitty excuses anymore.

“Like (Y/N) said, you're all gonna be raising the future of this fuckin place. Gotta set a good example. Can't have the world be the shit hole it was before.” He then leaned close to your ear. “Already showin Lola how to hold your own. I like a girl with a little fight in 'em.” Your face turned pink from his closeness and met his gaze. 

“When do we start then daddy?” Amber chimed in which broke your eye contact.

“That her daddy?” Lola asked Sherry who gaped at her.

“I-in a way…” She stuttered and looked at you silently pleading for help. 

“Well as awkward as this was.” You said and wiggled out of Negan's grasp. “I think it's time for bed.” You looked out the window to see it was already dark.

“Alright.” Negan sighed. “I'll show ya to your fuckin room.” He then held out his hands and Sherry gave Lola to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his shoulder. Giving Sherry a kiss on the cheek, he looked at you and gestured with his head. Waving goodnight to the girls, you followed him down the hall.

The walk back felt tense. You could hear Lola softly snoring as Negan kept leading the way. Catching up to his side, you gently bumped into his arm.

“I-I’m sorry if I disrespected you earlier.” You mumbled and keep your eyes to the ground.

“Thought you weren't gonna apologize?” He asked amused which made you look at him.

“Not to her.” You sneered simply at the thought of her. “But that was rude of me. That's your wife, and this is your house.”

“Don't act like that.” He scolded. “This place is yours too. I warned her to cut that shit out. She's the one disrespecting your daughter.” With a chuckle, he lightly bumped into you. “I would've let you kicked her ass if Lola wasn't right there.”

“Right…” You rolled your eyes. “But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to start a family with six different women?” He glanced down at you then looked ahead. “Do you really love the that much?” He then let out a snort.

“Now that's a ballsy question.” Negan muttered and adjusted Lola in his arms. “But that’s a question saved for later.” 

With another turn, you were met with two doors. One was closer on the right while the other was towards the end of the hall on the left. He passed the first door, softly gesturing with his shoulder.

“That's my room. In case ya need anythin.” He said softly, as to not wake up Lola.

“I'll make sure to steer clear.” You teased which caused him to chuckle. 

“Suit yourself.” His boots thumped as he lead the way to the last door. Using his free hand, he turned the knob to reveal what looked like a studio apartment. There was a small stove with a fridge towards the back of the room. While a queen size bed was pushed against the wall to the side. Along with a plush rocking chair and a television stand. The only things missing were a tv, and a bathroom.

“Y-you guys have power?” You asked surprisingly and looked at Negan who was already laying Lola down on the bed.

“Hell yeah.” Negan smirked and stood up. “Why? Ya wantin some luxury tv? If you'd said yes I could've gotten one for you no problem.” With a heavy sigh, you shook your head.

“I was just thinking the last time I even watched TV.” You rubbed your arm looking at the ground. “I don't think I've seen really anything since…” Trailing off, you shook your head. 

“Thank you…” You suddenly said and peered up at Negan.

“Heh for what?” Negan leaned against the door frame. “All I did was give ya a room.”

“But you didn't have to…” After saying those words, you mentally slap yourself. Of course this man could've just killed you, even though he knew you had a kid.

“It’s not as fancy as those fucking houses ya got.” He shrugged. “But it's better than livin with the rest of my workers.” 

You let out a small chuckle which made him smile.

“Get to bed. Gonna have to get up bright and early for your job.” Negan stood up straight, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Okay.” You said quietly and watched him leave. “G-good night.”

“Night darlin.” He replied softly and shut the door behind him. Walking over, you softly locked it behind you. A shaky scoff escaped your lips as you peeked over at Lola. Her chest raising with each breath she took. You choked back a small whimper as you slid down against the door. Burying your face in your hands, you began to softly sob.

Negan leaned against the wall next to your door. He had a smirk painted across his face after hearing the door lock. However it slowly faded as he heard your muffled sobs. Letting out an angry scoff, he pushed himself off the wall. Stomping to his door, he swung the door open, and was face to face with Frankie.

“Hey baby.” She greeted in a sultry tone. “Thought I'd come and surprise you.” 

“Tch…” Negan clicked his tongue and moved away from the door. “I'm not really lookin for your company tonight Frank.” He slumped down on one of his black leather couches. “Not after your shitty attitude.” 

“Are you really that upset?” Frankie asked in a small voice. She walked over to the door and shut it lightly. “I just… Don’t understand why we need to 'practice’ being mom's.”

“Cause I wanna make sure y'all are ready.” He mumbled and ran a hand over his face. “With your little fuckin outburst, doesn't seem like you are.” 

“I-I'm ready!” She argued and sat next to him. “But I want us to take our time. And…”

“Ya think I'm gonna have time to help?” He rolled his eyes. “Is runnin this place not good enough? Gotta take care of the kids myself too?” 

“Well… No…” she trailed off, shrinking in her seat.

Negan glared over at her. “Cause if you're not, I ain't gonna do it for ya.”

“Fine…” Frankie mumbled and scooted closer to him. Her hand gently ran over his shoulder. “I'll trust your decision.” 

“Great!” He said with a smirk. “Now get the fuck out. I ain't wantin your company. Think of it as punishment for callin that angel a little shit.” Frankie jerked back from him and choked down a scoff. She suddenly got up and swiftly walked out, slamming the door shut. Negan cursed to himself and laid back on his back with a groan. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think about if this was even a good idea.

You're eyes were fixated on the same ceiling. It had been this way since you finished unpacking all yours and Lola's things. Even though it was smaller than the house, it surprisingly fit all of your things. Though you missed the toddler bed you had for Lola.

She had yet to wake up, even with all your shuffling around. Sitting up from the bed, you looked down at her with a small smile. You petted her hair back. A small knock was then heard at the door. You peeked out the window to find the sky slowly turning a lighter blue. With lack of a clock, you figured it must've been still early.

Getting up quietly from the bed, you walked to the door. Slowly opening up a crack, you peeked to see Simon's face. Once it opened all the way, he smiled.

“Mornin. Sleep well?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Best as I could.” You shrugged and gestured to Lola. “Though she always sleeps like a rock.”

“Wish I was like that.” He teased. “Boss wanted me to give ya a wake up call.” The sheets shuffled a bit and you looked over seeing Lola sitting up in bed.

“Hello there munchkin.” Simon said with another smile. “I'm here to take ya to your uh… Aunties?” He peeked over as you replied with a nod of reassurance. Lola gave a small whimper. She shot out of bed and went to hug your leg.

“Sweetie this is Simon.” You smoothed her hair back, trying to calm her down. “He works with Uncle Negan.”

“Uncle Negan?” Her voice asked excitedly. “We go see Uncle Negan?!” 

“M-maybe…” You replied with a soft laugh. “He might be busy today though.” She let out a sound of disappointment and looked back at Simon.

“Uncle too?” She pointed to him as he let out a laugh.

“Just call me Simon munchkin.” He then looked at you. “I'll let you two get ready. Don't take too long though.” Walking from the door, you shut it softly.

“Alright baby girl.” You sighed and looked down at her. “Time to get ready.” 

After about ten minutes, you walked out in a dark tank top with your jeans and a pair of comfortable sneakers. While Lola was in a simple Minnie Mouse shirt with black tights. Her light up sneakers lightly tedding the floor. And her character bag on her back, full of toys.

“Ready?” Simon asked as he stood up from sitting on the floor. “Took you long enough.” You shrugged. As you we're going to shoot a comment back, Lola let go of your hand and held it up to Simon. Your eyes were wide as he looked just as surprised. Letting out a chuckle, he took her hand. 

“Wanna lead the way?” He asked which she nodded. Pulling him along, she lead the two of you back to the room. 

This time the door was open, and Sherry was in the entrance way.

“Morning (Y/N).” She said softly and looked down at Lola. “And good morning to you sweetie.”

“Auntie!” She shouted and let go of Simon's hand. Going up to her, she wrapped her arms around Sherry's legs.

“Hey Sherry.” You smiled and waved lightly. Peeking behind her, she saw that the only two in there were Tanya and Amber who gave you soft smiles.

“Don't worry about Frankie.” Sherry's reassurance snapped you out of peering around. “I'll make sure she watches herself.” 

“I appreciate that.” You gave an embarrassed giggle then turned to Simon.

“Alright, let's get to your post yeah?” Lola looked up between you and him with a frown. 

“I go too?” She asked.

“You gotta stay here with Sherry okay?” You squatted down to look at her eye level. “And you be a good girl too. I'll see you soon.”

“What bout Uncle Negan?” Her head tilted curiously.

“I dunno sweetie. Like I said, he's got a lot of things to take care of. But if you're here, maybe he'll come visit.” Meeting Sherry's eye, she nodded in confirmation. You swallowed hard at the thought of Negan alone with her.

“Okay mommy.” She said with a small smile and hugged you tightly. “See you later!”

“See you baby.” You kissed her cheek and let her go. As she ran into the lounge, you stood up straight.

“You sure you're okay?” Looking at Sherry, she returned with a laugh.

“It's no problem. I'll make sure if anything happens you're the first to know.” She then walked into the room.

You then followed Simon down the hall and back down the stairs from yesterday. With Negan's tour, you were so baffled by everything that you felt a little lost.

“This place is so big…” you muttered which caused Simon to laugh.

“It'll take a few day of gettin use to. If ya ever need anythin though, tell one of the Savior's to radio me.” He commented. With a scoff, you looked over at him.

“And if I ask an asshole savior?” You question.

“You shouldn't. Negan made it clear we ain't suppose to fuck with ya.” He looked over at you with a smirk. Taken back, you stared at the floor with pink cheeks.

“That tour he took ya on? Basically just to show everyone not to fuck with you or Lola.” Simon explained and shrugged.

“But… It's not like I'm a wife or anything.” You grumbled.

“You're helpin him out though ain't ya?” You nod, and Simon chuckled.

“So that's how he's payin ya back.” Another shrug as he opened a large door. Once stepping in, you realized you were in the kitchen. Four other people scurried about as they began prepping meals.

“Here's your job.” He commented and lead you towards a tall, bulky woman hovering over a bowl of some kind. Once stopping behind Simon, you both waited for her to finish vigorously mixing.

“Angie.” Simon said quietly, snapping the woman out of her trance. Her hard brown eyes locked onto Simon and a smirk covered her lips.

“Simon. Little too get some geelato ain't it?” She teased and turned to face him.

“Not today Ange. This here's (Y/N).” He stepped aside and gestured to your waiting form. “Negan wants her to help out in the kitchen. Got any room?”

“Let's see.” She looked over you and walked around. Feeling vulnerable under her gaze, you clasped your hands together.

“Ya any good at cookin?” She practically snarled which made you look at her surprised. 

“I uhm… I use to cook for my family.” You shrugged. “Was… Kinda a homemaker before all… This…” 

“Servin your family's different then over a hundred picky eaters.” Glaring at Simon, she let out a sigh. “Can ya at least wash dishes and prep shit?” 

“Yes…” You mutter softly, trying to hold back the annoyance in your voice. 

“So?” Simon asked, trying to cut the tension. Angie let out an angered scoff.

“Can't deny an order from the boss.” She grabbed the bowl she was mixing and practically shoved into your hands. “Work on these powdered eggs. Ain't got enough time to do it myself!” She then stomped off to yell at another girl who was getting meats out.

“Think she like you.” Simon teased which made you roll your eyes. 

“Gee what gave you that idea?” You shot back only to shut your mouth quickly. His eyebrows raised in surprised as he let out a laugh.

The morning dragged on as you got breakfast prepared. Which would be served from 6 to 9. Then you would serve lunch from 12 to 3. And then dinner would be between 6 to when you ran out of food. Since the Savior's would come and go at all hours, they usually got first pick.

Seven plates would always be put aside, and have all the freshest things. Those would be for Negans wives and the man himself. Part of you felt that seemed a little unfair. Then again the man pulverized two of your friends barely breaking a sweat.

Who else knew what he did…

As the breakfast rush came in, you noticed just how many people seemed to already be disappointed. And you couldn't blame them. Making the dry eggs just as Angie told you, didn't stop them from smelling like rotten real ones. Not only that, their choice of fruit was always the worse. Anything else like muffins or pancakes costed extra points.

So when Lola and Sherry entered the room, you immediately frowned. 

“I see my mommy!” You could hear her shout excitedly as they waited in line. A few of the others looked back and then glared in your direction. Part of you waited for Sherry to just cut the line, but she stayed put.

“Hey Sherr!” A males voice came out as three men walked over to them. From you could see, a few words were exchanged. A loud annoying laugh filled the dining area as they came stomping ahead. 

You were serving a young girl and her mother when the jerks stepped in front of them.

“Hey there cutie. Ain't seen ya around here before.” He said in a sultry tone. “How's bout ya give me some breakfast ya?” 

“Well this was actually for those people you cut.” You snarked and gestured to the girl who shrunk beside her mother. 

“Wow! You must be new.” He leaned forward towards you. “Must not know, we're Saviours ya see.” Chuckling darkly, he looked you over. “We get first pickins.”

“You know, they'll still be some after these plates.” You offered with a huge fake smile. “Maybe I can…”

“Ya still don't get it huh?” He sighed and slammed his hand on the counter. Making you jump back. “If I said I want that plate, I get that fuckin plate!” 

“O-of course Dave!” A girl from behind you interjected. Her small frame was able to squeeze between you and him as she held up two plates. Holding bacon, eggs (that didn't smell like death), and two pancakes. “H-here’s your g-guys food!” She added timidly. Her hands shaking slightly.

“Now that's more like it!” He laughed and grabbed one. “Best make sure the new girl knows her place Ruth.” He looked over at you and gave another laugh. Walking away, his friends took their plates and walked away.

“Don't think I-ive ever seen a-anyone talk to him like that!” Ruth whispered to you as she moved out of the way. As you finished serving the two, you looked over at her. 

“Thank you for that.” You said softly, grabbing her attention.

“Oh of course!” She replied with a smile. “You're new right? Though I haven't seen you in the bunks.”

“Actually… I'm in a room.” You muttered which made her looked at you confused.

“W-wait, you're a Savoir?!” 

“N-no!” You shook your head. “Actually, I kinda have this thing with… Negan…” She stared at you, and slowly inched away.

“Not like that!” Adding quickly, you huffed. “I, I have a daughter. And he was… Wanting to have his wives… Look after her while I work.”

“Oh shit! Y-you're the girl from Alexandria right?!” She whispered once more. As you continue serving, you nodded.

“Wow… I mean… I heard about you but…” she trailed off. “You didn't want to become a wife?” Hearing that made you burst out laughing.

“W-why?” You asked still laughing. “After what he did? Ya let me just be part of his harem…” Calming down, you rubbed your forehead. “I didn't… Think my daughter would've been okay with that.” Looking over at the girl, she gave a smile.

“I get it. I use to have a kid…” She then stared at the eggs in your hand as you made another plate. “But… Shit happens.” she then served another plate of fruit.

And with that, you two fell silent. Sherry and Lola soon appeared on the other side of the counter. You had gotten Sherry's plate while giving Lola just the eggs. As they went to sit down, you could faintly hear her refusing to eat. Something that use to never be a problem with anything you made before. Then again, she's never had powdered eggs.

Right before lunch, Angie had you and Ruth take over inventory. While you two began to take stock, you noticed a lot of items seemed to be closing in on their expiration dates. Yet there was enough to feed an entire army. Or a rather large community…

Another thing you took note of was the meat that was locked in the freezer. It was being saved for something. And before you could even ask Ruth, Angie had demanded you to help make plates.

For lunch was tuna salad sandwiches. And you already knew Lola would have none of it. However, the Savior's, along with Negan and the wives, had gotten burritos which held steak and other veggies. Sherry and Lola came once more. And as you handed them their plates, you could already see Lola cringing at the site.

She wasn't the only one. Ruth had went to serve the kids in the daycare their food. And she came back with every plate.

“Is it always like this?” You asked curiously to Ruth.

“Some kids are just picky.” She shrugged, though her words sounded a little off. 

“Do they even really eat?” You questioned as she sighed.

“I… I suppose not. Angie just makes whatever she feels is easiest…” Ruth gave a small laugh. “Glad my kid doesn't eat here.”

“Yeah but mine does.” You looked over, seeing Lola almost about to cry, and Sherry offering her some food.

Once dinner rolled around, you were fed up with the choices of food. It was spaghetti, however with their food, it was half cooked pasta and bland tomato sauce. No meat, no bread, and no greens to go on the side. Anything extra once again, was put out for extra points. 

Angie ended up complaining about one of the freezers sounding off, so she went in search of Dwight or Simon. While she was away, you quickly went into the freezer. Grabbing multiple pounds of ground beef. You brought them out to the stove and began cutting them open. 

“(Y/N)?! What are you doing?!” Ruth whispered harshly as she watched you dump the meat into a pan. The other workers began to gather around you looking confused.

“I am not having my daughter miss another meal.” You spoke, hardly paying attention to the girl as you began to cook the meat.

“But we don't have enough…” She began to argue.

“Do you know how many times I've been doing inventory today?” You snapped and turned to her. “I see so much food going to waste that doesn't even make it to the floor. All because the boss man may one day eat it?” You scoffed. “Fat chance.” Turning back to the hot stove, another idea popped into your head. 

“Go get some peppers and onions from the garden.” You told Ruth who was taken back. 

“But I…” she added

“You said so yourself that you're glad your kid doesn't eat here right?” You asked which she bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. “Then think about all the kids here who don't get to eat on a daily basis. Do you think they deserve to starve because the cooks too lazy to make something edible?” Thinking for a moment, Ruth sighed.

“Fine… But if I get in trouble I'm blaming you!” she said with a slight teasing tone. With a smile and a nod, you poured the tomato sauce into a large pot.

After about ten minutes of reheating and cooking meat, you began to serve people. Angie was still nowhere to be found. An the few workers that were coming in looked taken back by the spread you had made. Not only were the noodles thoroughly cooked, but the sauce had meat along with the veggies you had told Ruth to get. Along with some bread that had been thawed out with a small side salad.

You served the food with a smile, and had gotten made thankful comments in return. Even Ruth was smiling like crazy and began to hand out prepackaged cookies that were about to go bad.

About half of the people were served when Angie stormed in.

“What's with this shit?!” She bellowed as she walked up to you.

“I figured that it's better to serve edible food than food that'll just get thrown out anyways.” You comment gesturing Ruth to take over.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Angie yelled into your face, only causing you to tense up. “You think just because you're from Alexandria that you're foods better than mine?! I didn't order you to do this!”

“I'm sorry but if my orders are to feed children inedible slop that you dish out. Then I'm more than happy to ignore them.” You stood your ground. Soon people from the line and from the dinner hall began to crowd the window that lead to the kitchen.

“They'll eat what I make. And if they don't like it they can starve!” Angie pointed to the window, causing the crowd to murmur amongst themselves. “We don't have the food to make it taste good.”

“So you're willing to let the future of this place starve? I've ran the numbers! I've done more inventory than you probably have your whole time as head cook!” You screamed back. “I'm not letting my child or any child go hungry just so you can save food that Negan might eat!”

“You will serve what I damn well tell ya to serve!” She pointed her finger in your face. “Or maybe I'll just have to talk with one of the Savior's and put you in the hole!” As she yelled and screamed, you both failed to notice the doors to the kitchen opening. And the workers falling to their knees. “Maybe then we'll see how your kid eats knowing her mama can't do what she's told!”

You clenched your fist tight as you tried to hold back from punching the woman. However as she took a step back to turn, she almost ran into a leather clad chest. When you realized who exactly she almost ran into, you looked to see Negan was looming over the two of you.

“Sorry Angie… Am I interrupting somethin?” Negan's deep voice asked with an amused smirk. The older woman only stuttered and fell to her knees. He chuckled as his gaze met yours. “Can't even go through a day without causing trouble?”

“Sir…” you began only to have him raise his hand.

“Let me stop you right there.” He said which caused you to shut your mouth. He lifted Lucille on his shoulder and began to waltz around. “So I stopped by my favorite princess on the way back to my room. Wanted to see how her first day of mommy day care was. Only to see she was practically starving.” As he spoke, your fists grew tighter. “Now I know some of the food here is not great cuisine that some people are use to. But my lovely wife tells me she wouldn't eat a bite during any of her meals. And since her mama just started workin for points, was unable to even get a good snack in.” He gestured to the kitchen as you kept your eyes on him. However, Angie never met his form.

“So I come down here to make sure all is well. Maybe have a little talk with Miss Angie down there.” Negan then gestured to Angie's trembling body. “But low and behold! Mama bears got it all covered!” he turned to you and gave a wolfish smile. Making his way back to you, he peered over your shoulder at an already made plate. 

“How bout you feed me some of that… Delicious lookin spaghetti you made.” With a wink, he gestured to the plate. Biting your lip, you turned to grab a plastic fork. You gathered a bit and turned back to him. Holding the fork up, his smile grew wider as he bent down and put the fork in his mouth. He gave a low moan as he chewed the food and closed his eyes. The sight sent a shiver down your spine.

“Now that's what I'm talking about!” He boasted, he turned to everyone and swallowed his bite. “Nothin like Mama’s cookin to lift the spirit.” He looked back at you with a laugh.

“S-sir…” Negan's head turned to see Angie barely looking up from her weakened position. “W-we d-don't have the f-food…” She began.

“Yeah, yeah I heard all that.” He dismissed and sighed. “Simon.” Saying the name, Simon emerged behind some of the other workers. “You think we got the food to make it last and actually taste edible?”

“Yes sir.” He replied with a shrug. “Usually we get separate plates then what the workers get. But all the extra food ends up getting wasted.” 

“And why am I now just hearin this?” He turned to his right hand who shrugged. 

“Dunno who she was reportin to. Or if she was at all.” Simon sighed and shook his head. 

“I-i was reporting. A-and doing my j-job!” Angie protested.

“Would anyone like to say their peace for Miss Angie here?” Negan asked the rest of the staff. Everyone remained still, only to have him laugh. “Looks like some people disagree.”

“But… But!” She stood up only to have two of the Saviors that were spectating to grab a hold of her shoulders.

“Sorry Miss Ange, but I can't have ya jepordizin the future of this place.” Negan spoke with a false sorrow. “While we think about where you should work at next, maybe a few days in the 'hole’ should cool ya off.” He laughed as the Savior's dragged her away kicking and screaming. Turning back to you, he let out a content sigh.

“How bout me and you have a little chat about what happened?” He asked and held out an arm to you. You looked from his arm back to him. And with a shaky hand, you gripped onto his arm. You looked over to Ruth who kept her eyes to the ground. As Negan began tugging you aways, Simon barked orders to get the food line moving again.

Negan led you to a pair of double doors that lead outside. There was a greenhouse to one side, and the area looked empty of onlookers. Once alone, he let go of your hand and faced you.

“I'm guessin you noticed Lola not eatin huh?” He asked as he leaned forward. His face barely inches from yours. 

“I couldn't just let her starve.” You spoke with a stern voice. “One of the other girls told me the kids don't eat much either.” He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand over his beard.

“We can't have that then right?” He asked with a chuckle. You nod.

“Plus if the workers get good food. They'll be more happy to work.” You added with a small smile. “Like you said. Mama's cookin lifts the spirit.” He gave a chuckle.

“Good thing you're gonna be plannin meals from now on.” You looked at him with wide eyes. “You seem to know what your doin Mama Bear.” He practically purred as he looked over you. Then gently taking your chin, he tilted it up to look at him.

“You got some beach sized lady balls on ya if you're willing to do all that.” A slight huff escaped him as he spoke. “You're gonna be trouble.” Your face flushed red as he let you go. Swinging Lucille onto his shoulder, he chuckled and walked away from your slightly shivering form.


	4. Come on Eileen!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at your job, you shower with a long overdue surprise. Frankie fucks up even more. Negan and you share some memories over gelato, and you find something that you weren't prepared to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKI FIRST OFF.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for and kudos and comments. It really helps with me wanting to continue this story.
> 
> Second:
> 
> The daughter's name has been changed from Lola to Mia. ((Please don't ask it was just a change in writing))
> 
> This is all from my phone so please ignore any spelling or grammical errors.
> 
> I also do not own The Walking Dead and the song that inspired this chapter was Come on Eileen by Midnight Runners.
> 
> https://youtu.be/rlXbur56zAE
> 
> ((Oh btw there's a bit of smut too, or didn't you notice the tag changes?))

After a couple days of running the cafeteria, you were able to bring up the brightness of all the people living at the Sanctuary. Practically everyone coming and going through he cafeteria. You were even able to hand out snacks throughout the day. No points needed of course.

But you hadn't really seen much of Negan. The last time you talked already had made you weak in the knees.

Anything you needed to pass by him was through Simon or Dwight. Both of them explaining that Negan was busy with other things. And you couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was Alexandria related.

Mia was doing very well adjusting to having the girls take care of her. Talking about how much fun she had with Sherry or even Amber. There wasn't much talk on how Frankie was with her. Though Sherry spoke about how she usually kept her distance.

One night after a long day, you walked into the wife room exhausted. Leaning against the door as you watched Mia running around with a few new toys.

“(Y/N), you look so tired.” Amber voiced as she walked up with a glass of red wine. Holding it out to you, she frowned. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I'm okay.” You replied and took the drink. Taking a fair gulp and wincing at the sudden burn coming down your throat. With a cough, you put the glass on the table. “Haven't really had a chance to shower.”

“If you need to shower, why don't you go ahead?” Sherry would chime in as she let Mia continue to play on her own. Walking over to you and Amber. “You're more than welcome to use ours.”

“Oh well I wouldn't wanna mess up your guys’s stuff. If anything I'll just go downstairs and use the other showers.” With a nervous laugh you quickly declined. It would only make the two girls roll their eyes.

“Seriously it's no trouble. Besides the water is so warm and we just got a new shower head.” Sherry would send a scandalous wink which only made you blush brightly. It's… not like you haven't thought of that in forever.

“You can use my soap and hair stuff. It's the least we can do for you cooking such good food.” Amber offered and quickly grabbed your hand.  
Already leading you over towards the door. Once she opened it, it was a clear white room. A large walk in shower in the corner. Not to mention a bathtub that could fit four people in it.

“You gotta be shitting me….” You gapped and stepped in. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you would grimace. Dirty and sweat making your greasy hair stick to your forehead.

Maybe it was a good thing you hadn't seen Negan.

“There's robes you can use. Just use the one with the A on it, or…. Whichever fits you better!” She pointed towards the door which held a few bathrobes on it. Even one that had an N on it. 

But she moved so fast you couldn't even notice it.

“Now take as long as you want. Mia already got her bath earlier so we'll just get her dressed for bed.” Sherry would join Amber at the door. Both giving small laughs and walking out, shutting the door behind them.

Now you were all alone in this lavish looking place. You really needed to get some bathroom supplies.

Stripping out of your dirty clothes, you turned on the walk in shower. Still not wanting to take up too much time by taking a bath. You would step into the running water and give a very low moan. Amber wasn't kidding about the shower head. Rolling your shoulders, you closed your eyes and began to relax even more.

You were finally able to just sit and think about the past week. Not only is everything still kind of fresh, your mind couldn't help wander back to Negan. Why he still seemed so…. Alright with everything?

So caught up in your thoughts, you didn't hear the door softly opening and closing. Or even the sound of rustling clothes. It wasn't until the shrill sound of metal upon metal that made you aware you weren't alone.

“Oh, lucky fucking day for me.” The familiar voice made you shiver as Negan's face came into view. A smirk across his lips as he leaned closer. “Was hoping to have a good shower fuck with one of the wives. But here I find Mama Bear all suds up for me.” 

His eyes fluttered down your naked form and would cause a small squeak to leave you. Turning your body to face away from his prying eyes. And we'll, the half hard erection you happened to peek at.

“D-don't you know how to knock?!” Your voice would go up a few octaves with your words. “You just walk in whenever?!”

“Well it's my fucking Sanctuary, in my wives bathroom.” He purred. Already coming up behind you. He still kept some distance, but the way his hand would gently touch you back was very apparent.

“I gotta wonder (Y/n).” His words continued as he moved forward. Your form shivering as he gently pressed his chest against you. Leaning down and speaking softly into your ear. “Gotta wonder how long it's been since someone's fucked ya good.”

Oh Jesus did you begin to feel light headed. You were suppose to hate this man right? He killed two of your best friends. Basically kidnapped you and your daughter and tried to make you a wife. And now he wants to fuck you in the shower?

Well…. It didn't sound all that bad.

“Negan no. I'm not gonna just…” You trailed off only to feel his fingers gently grazing your bare ass. Mentally cursing yourself for not thinking of covering that.

“Well if ya don't wanna actually fuck that's fine by me.” He chuckled and pressed you closer to his body. You could already feel his boner poking your thigh. Making you feel hot under the already steaming water from the shower. “Why don't I repay you for such hard work?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” You couldn't help but ask. Finally turning your face to look at his. Which seemed to have a very sly smile as his lidded look made you squirm in place.

“I mean lemme get a taste of that ripe fuckin peach.” He growled lowly and pushed himself forward. Not to hard of course. But he pressed you against the shower wall. His eyes filled with mischief as he leaned down and began biting and sucking on your neck. Making a low moan come from you.

“Hmmmm you like that huh Mama Bear?” He teased against your skin as he began to cover it with kisses and bites. With the noises you were making, you couldn't help the heat growing in between your legs. A want that you hadn't felt in so long.

It wasn't like you didn't take care of your *own* problems. But it had been so long since someone actually touched you like this.

“Come on. Just a little taste sweetheart.” He purred once more. Your mind was slowly being bogged down by the lust you were growing for him.

You know what… To hell with it. You deserved some release after dealing with the past few days.

“F-fine.” You only bit out. And before you could say anymore, Negan was already turning you around. His face inches from yours.

“You better be fucking sure.” He said sternly. Trying to stress how important this was. “Cause once I'm down there… I ain't gonna stop.” 

His words caused the hair on your neck to stand. You took a sharp inhale as you looked away for a moment. But the haze of lust that began to overtake you would make you look up at him. A smirk planted as you gently scratched at his beard. Causing a low, deep moan emitted from him.

“I'm very sure, Negan.” You purred, which seemed to be the right answer as he pushed you against the cold tile walls. His lips feverishly pressing against yours in a lust full kiss. Large hands began to grope your breasts as you gasped under his mouth. He would take this moment and slip is rather large tongue with yours.

You're eyes were shut tight as you slowly lost yourself in Negan. Even through the heat and lust you both were giving to each other, there was something else behind it. Something that'd probably nag the back of your mind once all of this was over.

Then his hand would slip down between your thighs, and the thought was out of your mind.

Negan pulled back as he would watch your face scrunch up in pleasure. His finger gently rubbing circles around your already hardened clit.

“Damn, (Y/N). Can't tell if its the water or if you're actually turned on by this.” He teased which made you half glare in his direction. Your breathing was labored due to how close you already were. It was like this was your first time again.

“Uhnnnn. N-negan~” You whined as your cunt began to throb against his hand. His fingers gently brushing against your entrance as you cried out. Fingernails digging into his shoulder as you tried to keep standing.

“Don't worry babygirl. Let Daddy take care of ya.” He muttered and would fall to his knees. With red cheeks, you watched and helped as he gripped onto your leg and threw it over his shoulder. Giving him the perfect view of your glistening pussy.

“Oh sweetheart. You look good enough to eat!” He boasted. And before you could reprimand him, you let out a loud moan. His large tongue already licking the outer side of your cunt. Slowly making his way farther in.

“Oh f-fuck!” You cried out. Hands trying to grip hard onto something. The movement of your hips grew apparent as he continued to work. As if it was his last meal. 

No wonder the wives stayed where they were at.

“S-so close!” This time you'd try to warn Negan. Which only seemed to make him tighten his grip on your thigh. Bringing your sex closer to his mouth. Which latched onto your clit and gave a hard suck. 

Your body trembled as the wave of euphoria washed over you. With it being so long since you last did anything of the sort, it was no surprise on the shortness of that. You could feel his breath chuckling as he finally looked up at you. Very proud and very hard from his work.

“Hmmm babygirl. Did you enjoy that?” He asked as he slowly moved back up. Gently pressing his lips against yours. With a tired moan, you returned his kiss back. Already feeling another heat shuddering your cunt.

“M-more?” You would ask quietly. Which only made Negan look at you with surprise. Slowly his smile would turn into a sly one as he pressed against you once more. You could feel his long, hard length against your thigh.

“You want more? That mean you're gonna let me fuck ya?” He asked with a quirk eyebrow. His look screamed of victory. It didn't take very long for you to finally come around.

Before you could answer though, a high pitched scream could be heard through the door and the loud showering water. Recognizing that scream, you immediately sobered up.

“M-mai?!” You screamed out of the shower. Not even wasting time as you jumped out of the shower. Negan was trying to pull you back, cursing under his breath as he would follow you out. 

But you were already gone. Dripping wet and only dressed in one of the robes from the bathroom. You ran out and into the wives open room. Where you found Mia crying on the ground holding her face as Frankie stood over her. 

All you could see was red.

“What the fuck happened?!” You screamed at the red head as she clicked her tongue and glared at the girl. Mia who heard your voice cried louder and scrambled up. Running to you and throwing herself against you. Even as you hugged her from the ground, you kept your icy stare at the woman. 

“She was trying to draw on the walls! I don't know how many times Sherry's told her not to do that. But she doesn't listen.” She snarled in the direction of both of you. “You're child has no manners.”

“Exactly who the fuck-.” You began to stomp towards her when a hand was placed on your shoulder. Whipping around, you were met with a damp Negan as he didn't look at you, nor Mia. It seemed only Frankie caught his eye as she gasped at seeing him.

“D-daddy!” She tried to offer with a fake smile.

“Can it Frank.” Negan warned as he pointed in her direction. Which only made her shrink on herself. 

“Her child is such a hassle. I can't help but lose my temper when the mother doesn't know how to raise it.” She added quietly which only made you jolt forward, about ready to attack. Only to have Negan pull you back against him. His grip on your shoulders griping painfully keeping you in place.

“You *do not* get to hurt her. She's still my wife.” He warned which only made you turn around and look at him. Giving a scoff you ripped your shoulder away from his hand as you looked over him. Of course he was only I a towel wrapped around his waist.

But the way he said that, would make you forget all about what happened only a few moments ago.

“Well it's nice to know you care more about your *fuck toys* than you do with the children here!” You would shout at him. Bending down, you quickly scooped up Mia who was still softly so big and sniffling.

“(Y/N) wait.” He began to protest which only made you push him out of the way with your elbow. Letting out a large puff of air he followed your stomping form down the hall.

“I’ll fucking handle it (Y/N) just…. Just fucking stop!” He yelled and gripped onto your arm. Causing you to turn around and face him. Tears already threatening to spill as he was taken back by the hurt look in your face.

“You said I could trust you. To trust your decision. Yet my daughter is getting slapped by one of your wives cause of a stupid mistake?!” You screamed at him. Causing Amber and Tonya to look out of their rooms. 

“You ripped me away from the *only* family me and my daughter ever known in this fucked up world so you can do your *little* experiment. And here I am trying to help you. But you apparently can't handle shit in *your house!” You continued on as Mia clung to your body. Hiding her face in your shoulder. Stepping forward, you poked his bare chest.

“So you keep your house in order, and I'll keep mine.” You hissed and turned a heel. Briskly running away from the man who stood agaped in your direction. And you would slam your bedroom door towards the end of the hall.

It's took a little while to get Mia settled down. You were able to get some ice for her face. It wasn't too bad, no bruising or discoloration. But you were still livid. Ready to just beat the living shit out of Frankie.

Which made you think back to Negan, which made you think of the shower… Ugh you were so *weak*.

You were now dressed in your night clothes. Trying to find ways to actually go to sleep with all this pent up anger. At least until you glanced over at the robe still on your bed. You gently grabbed it and looked over the plush material. How was it that someone like Frankie was able to become a wife?

Getting such nice clothing, free shit, and even a good fucking.

Shaking your head you looked at the embroidered letter on the chest. Expecting to see a T or and S for one of the wives. But instead, it was an N….

N…. Negan.

Well he did appear in just a towel after you ran out. Which seemed to only make you snort form embarrassment. What a way to end the night.

Leaning your head back against the headboard, you looked down at Mia who slept on your lap, and gently brushed her hair back and away from her face.

You didn't know exactly when you fell asleep. But you were woken up by the sound of someone softly knocking on the door. The sound was so faint it took you a minute to register there was any sound at all. Looking out the window, you saw how bright it already was outside.

But usually you were up at dawn?

Scurrying out of bed, you quickly came to the door. Only to be met by Amber who held a tray of food on it. She almost jumped back and spilt the juice and coffee she had on it. You were able to grab her and anchor her down before anything spilt. 

“S-sorry Amber! I must've slept in. Usually Dwight or Simon comes to-”

“Oh didn't they tell you?” Amber asked with confusion. Which only made you mirror her look. “Apparently not. Negan came in this morning and had Frankie and Sherry go help in the kitchen today.” She explained with a shrug. Which only made you shake you head. 

Looking back, you noticed that Mia was still in bed. Sleeping soundly as she wrapped herself around the unicorn she had gotten the first day here. In your haste, her presence had escaped you. 

“W-wait why are they doing that?” You would turn your attention back to Amber as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well cause of what Frankie did…” She trailed off with a quiet voice. Her own body moved to the side to take a peek at Mia as well. With a sigh she'd look back to you. “We all feel really bad for allowing that to happen. Especially Sherry.” 

“Even Negan was just so… Quiet. He didn't even yell at Frankie.” This time you would tilt your head even more confused. Usually you figured Negan was one to stomp around, making a big show of when someone fucked up. He even proved that to you the first night you two had met.

Though I guess having a wife cleaning up the mess hall was something big.

“Thank you for the breakfast Amber.” You offered a grateful smile as you took the tray. “I think I'll take the morning off. And go talk with Sherry during lunch. But if you see her before I do, will you let her know I'd like to talk?”

Amber would smile and nod.

“Of course. Anything you need!”

Amber left you and Mia alone. The morning was filled with smiles and laughs. As if last night didn't even happen. You both hung out with Tonya and Amber in the wives room playing games and such.  
It was nice to have that time. Watching Mia feel so comfortable in this situation. And seeing just how much fun both Amber and Tonya had with the girl.

They would make good mothers…

Still, the thought of Negan having multiple wives with all different children seem a bit… Unfair. Amber had told you about her boyfriend and mom. And how she became a wife in order for her mom to be well off with her medicine. Along with her boyfriend becoming a Savior. 

She saw him from time to time, but couldn't help but wonder if Negan did that just to show off his prize.

Hmmm…. Sounds like him.

When it was lunchtime both you and Mia headed down. Passing by many others as they would smile and wave at you. Even some stopping to thank you for changing the way things were handled in the kitchen.

You were more than happy about it though, it was better than the glares you use to get.

Once getting inline for lunch, you couldn't help but look around. Besides everyone looking happy with their meals, you had to wonder who was behind the counter.

Ruth actually seemed to pick up on a lot of things you tired to teach her. She still served up the kids in the daycare. Taking longer than she use to stay there as she helped the kids eat. The girl seemed brighter after her little meals with the children.

Finally at the front, you were met with Sherry. Who was surprised to see both you and Mia already there. That of course was when you asked if the two of you could talk.

“I just… I am *so* sorry for what happened with Frankie.” Sherry began as she joined you at one of the many tables. The three of you already had your lunches out and slowly began eating as you listened to her. Mia seemed off in her own world.

“I should've been paying attention. And not only that but with Negan there too?!” She huffed and sighed, rubbing her face in her hands.

“I never expected Frankie to…”

“Hey, look you didn't do anything wrong.” You began to explain as you tried to calm her down. The stress already coming off the woman as she looked back up at you.

“You weren't the one who slapped Mia… In fact, Mia was actually a little disappointed on missing her favorite auntie huh?” Your voice slipped into a playful tone as you looked over at your daughter. Her eyes seemed to grow big as they sparkled.

“Yeah! We expose to watch Ariel like last morning!” The girl puffing up her cheeks in a small frown as she slowly ate her apple. Looking severely disappointed.

“Awe sweetie I'm so sorry!” Sherry sighed. Leaning down and hugging the girl to her side.

“How about since you guys missed your princess marathon, after lunch you take Mia back to the room and have some fun!” This time, Mia squealed and nodded frantically. Already talking a mile a minute about what she wanted to do.

It wasn't hard to miss Frankie after that. What Sherry and Mia both left, you were talking with Ruby. Asking about what was planned for dinner and such, only to have the woman walking up to the two of you.

Her face was bare of make up, and instead of the usual black dress her and the rest of the wives wore, she was in a pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt. She looked miserable as she asked you want to do next. Her mood just as foul as any other time you saw her. 

Though with her looking like this, you couldn't help but smirk, and ask her nicely to take out the trash.

Towards the end of tonight, you had let the rest of the kitchen crew go early for the night. Leaving you to deal with the large mess every which way. From dishes, to putting away leftovers. With a determined smile, and an old CD player with a mix CD lodged into it that was hidden in the cook's office, you were able to work through the mess.

One particular song you kept playing over and over was a one hit wonder back in the 80’s. 

“Come on Eileen!” You sang out over the power of the water pressure of the sink. Completely oblivious as you swayed and bopped along with the music. Wailing each time your favorite part came alive.

Luckily the only person who would've had a problem with it was Dave who was on guard at the kitchen. He said he didn't…. Which you quickly doubted until seeing him pull out an old, beatup iPod and headphones. So you didn't mind your horrible singing carrying out.

Which made you miss the conversation just outside the door.

Negan had entered the hall leading into the kitchen with a sigh. Really not looking forward to dealing with Sherry's whiney shit. Frankie was already trying his patience with the way she's acted towards (Y/N) and Mia. He didn't need Sherry crying about how guilty she felt for letting it happen.

He knows she really doesn't care about having a family with him. Hell, none of them really did.

His head however perked up at the sound of singing. Those thoughts shooting from his mind as he came up to Dave, who was sitting on a stool just outside the kitchen door. Snoring away with headphones lodged into his ears.

Lazy ass… And who the fuck was singing in the Sanctuary?

He peeked his head in. Only to catch the perfect view of your ass wiggling as the song started over again. His eyebrows raising as you oblivious danced and wailed along. This was probably the most he's seen you relax in a while.

Well… Besides after you came on his face in the shower.

There was a small twitch in his pants from that memory. Sure in his little fantasy world, he thought about if you had said yes to being his. Just how much he'd make you feel good. To see everyday how much pleasure he brought you.

Negan knew that wouldn't happen. At least not yet. The night you both met was still too fresh.

Besides, someone had to run this shit show right?

So with a swift kick of his boot, he knocked Dave down off the stool and promptly onto the ground. Waking up the now pissed off Savior, only to look up in fear seeing Negan's leering face. An eyebrow raised in question of their initial reaction.

“N-negan!” Dave scrambled to his kneeling position and looking down and away from his leader. A tired and annoyed sigh left him as he scratched his beard.

“Ya know what Davey boy. It's your lucky day. Why don't ya get the fuck outta here huh? Go do that fucking shit somewhere else.” Negan grumbling and ignored Dave getting up and looked timidly at Negan.

“B-but sir. I gotta luck up after (Y/N)'s done.” He tried to argue only to have Negan chuckle darkly.

“Ya sayin I can't lock a fucking door?” Negan asked half amused, and annoyed. Dave would simply swallow and hand Negan the keys. Giving a small thank you and quickly leaving.

Giving a snort, Negan would walk into the kitchen. Softly closing the door behind him.

Of course that was the moment you turned around, prepared to put away some dishes before being face to face with Negan. Your face blushing brightly as he smirked down at you. Liking the fact he's surprised you.

Though instead of happiness or embarrassment that he was secretly hoping for, your face would drop into a scowl.

“What do you want?” Your voice was venomous as you angrily put the dishes down. Which only made Negan give a sharp inhale.

“What? You're still mad at me? I was hoping having to order Frankie all day would've been enough!” He tried to sound hurt. Only to let out a chuckle as he strode across the room. Settling down close to where you stood. Still angirly clanking plates and bowls.

“No I'm not. Cause I don't need you fighting my battles for me.” You couldn't help but mumble and glare at the porcelain in front of you. Giving a shaky breath as you rubbed your face. Negan only scoffed and grumbled back.

“Look I'm sorry alright? I know i can't make that shit go away. But Mama Bear ya gotta understand. The wives gotta look like decent mother's. If I had let ya beat the shit outta her. That means I gotta punish you as well.” He scooted closer to you. Giving a light touch to your forearm. Causing your skin to have goosebumps on them. “And it ain't the type of punishment you'd like sweetheart.” 

Giving an annoyed groan, you would simply brush him off and move back to the sink. Also trying to ignore the fact the way he said that turned you on. The song you had on repeat for the last hour becoming a small dulling pain. As if the song was now bittersweet to how much your mood was ruined.

“Everyone knows she fucked up in some way. They don't know for what but… (Y/N) ya gotta cut me some slack here.” His voice wafted over the song as you tried to ignore him. That was until he took the rinsed off dish out of your hands.

“You can't just…” You trailed off, about to reprimand him for hindering your job. At least until he was already drying the dish off and setting it to the side. Holding his hand out for another one.

“Ain't like I haven't done dishes before.” He grumbled and nudged you to keep going. And with a pink face, you began to wash again.

After the their time the song began over, you couldn't help but sway a bit. The silence between both you and Negan grew almost painful. You finally gave into the music softly humming. A couple times you glanced up to Negan. His hard face already slowly crumpling as he caught your actions. 

He'd give a chuckle and softly bump his hip with yours. Making you squeak a bit. Which in turn would cause him to chuckle once more.

It was nice to have that tension lifted.

It didn't take long after that to get all the dishes put away. Both you and Negan now sitting against the freezer door. Both having small bowls of the gelato that Simon likes to have about.

“Its just that… I've all Mia’s had in a long while. And when we found Rick and them. I thought this would be a good place for her to be. To actually… have somewhat normal life outside of… This.” You explained after setting down your bowl. Looking at the ground longingly as you heard Negan continue to eat. Watching as you spoke about Mia.

“But then I ruined it right?” Negan asked with a bite I his tone. Clearly annoyed at you bringing up this fact.

“Well I mean… in a way yes. You did.” You looked over at him and sighed a bit. “But I also could've just said no. Let you kill me and just be done with it.” Negan seemed to stiffen at your words and looked down at you.

“Ya saying that like you were ready to die.” He said slowly and put his bowl down next to yours. Meeting your serious gaze, he would slowly chuckle in disbelief. “Ya really were huh?” 

“You didn't give me much of a choice.” You bit out. Causing him to growl and rub his face. “Can't make much of a fucking decision when you were almost bashed in the head with Lucille.” 

“Wh-what?” Negan seemed taken back by you actually saying the bats name. Which you only figured because of how much he loves it enough to call it that. Who it was before? You didn't know. 

“Shit (Y/N)... I just wanted ya to come here. Fucking teach these girls that it ain't horrible bein a parent. This world needs good mom's. They're already not happy bein my wives but they need something they can look forward to.” He explained rather quietly. You can tell he already felt comfortable with talking about this.

“Then are you finally gonna answer my question?” You asked. Making him look down at you as he sighed. Placing his bowl next to yours as he settled a bit. “Why are you wanting to have children with all these women? Is it some way to just… Populate the Earth with your genes?”

“Heh, I know, there's already so much of me to go around why the fuck not put more of me out there?” He tried to joke. But seeing the unamused look on your face brought him down. Only to make his smile falter as you waited patiently.

“I always wanted kids.” He added. His tone going from it's usual outspoken banter to seriousness. “Before this world went to shit I lost my chance. Not that I can really blame the world but more myself. Then… Shit happens.” Leaving it at that he would get up. Grabbing the bowls as he went to the sink to rinse them off.

You watched as he shut down any other way for you to ask questions. There was obviously more he wasn't telling you. However with a man like Negan, it was a start. So you would get up from your own seat. Walking over and placing a small hand on his back. His body froze for a moment before slowly picking back up his actions.

“I'll do harder to help teach them okay?” This time, your voice was quiet as you looked up at him. A small smile graced on your lips as he smiled back.

“Now go on get outta here. Lil Angel’s probably missing her Momma Bear.” Negan would dismiss you teasingly as he bumped you off and away. Giving him a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, you fled out of the kitchen. Cheeks pink from embarrassment as you made your way up to the room.

Negan would simply laugh at your actions as he finished cleaning and locking up the kitchen. Coming to his room, he caught a glimpse of you walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Carrying a very tired Mia to their room.

When morning came, Simon was the one to wake and greet you. Leaving Mia with the wives and going to your job. You were making breakfast when you noticed Simon was back.

“Hey darlin. Care to do me a favor?” He asked as he came up to you. 

“Sure, what's up Simon?” You asked as Ruth went on her way to get a plate for the man. 

“Taking some breakfast to go. So if you could get that cute redhead to wrap up the boss’s plate. We can head out.” Course be was talking about Ruth who flared up upon hearing Simon's words. Already wrapping the breakfast burritos up.

“Well seems like she's got that handled. Where are you guys going?” You couldn't help but ask. Which Simon looked over you. Heaving a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Gotta go to Alexandria. Time to get our weekly supplies.” He explained. With it only had been a few days, you couldn't help the small pain you got from hearing that. And you couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing? Was anyone gonna fight back?

And what about Negan?

“Oh and one more thing.” Simon added snapping you out of the thoughts. You head tilted as he continued.

“Seeing as we'll be low on Savior's around here, some of the guys need to stay in their positions. So I'll need the kitchen to send out their breakfast and snacks too. Shouldn't take long at Alexandria but… We both know how Rick can be.” Simon expanded further. Making you shrink on yourself. The Rick you knew would probably fight. Even if one of his people were in enemy territory.

Course, you didn't know there was actually two.

“Sure… I'll make sure all the Savior's on duty get their meals.” You gave him a bright smile. Hopefully able to hide the fear you held for your friends.

“Thanks (Y/N). I knew I could count on you!” He boasted and gave your hair a tossle. Which he would soon cozy up to Ruth and help her wrap up the breakfasts to go.

Which left you to walking around the Sanctuary. Handing out burritos to all the Savior's.

You found yourself in the downstairs basement. Walking down an eerily quiet hallway trying to find where his last guy was. Ruth had told you she’d been there a few times. But it was only to give the guys down there some sort of dog food and homemade rolls.

Then there was soft music slowly becoming louder. Almost piercing your ears as you realized what song it was.

So there was Savior's down here who like 'Come on Eileen’!? That must've been who's CD player it was in the kitchen. You had to admit you loved that song. Shaking your hips as you turned the hall. Only to be met by rows of very heavy looking doors. And one sleepy Dave sitting in a stool. The same beat up iPod and headphones lodged into his ears.

Wait… If he didn't like this song. Then why is it playing so loudly?

Instead of waking Dave and giving him the burrito, you felt your curiosity leading you behind the man. Where a table was set with different things. Along with the same CD player that was in the kitchen. Then you saw the cans of dog food and rolls missing from the bag.

Did they have…. Animals locked up in here?

This time you left the music on. Leaving he burrito on the table as you walked over to the doors. Softly putting your ear up to the cold metal to see if you could hear anything.

Then you would give a knock the song 'shave and a haircut’. Maybe there was someone on the other side? Still nothing.

“H-hello?!” You said loudly into the door. Hopefully the vibrations of your voice would at least make the difference of the loud thumping music.

“...(Y/N)?” The way the muffled voice said your name, would cause your blood to run cold. You had heard that voice so many times while on the run. He was one of the few people you let yourself trust after finding Rick and the group.

With quick and quiet movements, you reached for the keys that hung by the door. Swiftly unlocking it and throwing it open. The loud think didn't even seem to bother as you looked down. 

Daryl look back up at you squinting. His clothes was a ragged jumpsuit. And he was still covered in dirt and muck and what looked like… Walkers blood.

“D-daryl?!” You yelped out. Only to clap a hand over you mouth before Dave could hear you scream. And Daryl would already be reaching up and pulling you down to him.

“Holy fuck yer safe.” He breathed in as he held you close. You rested on your knees as you returned the hug. Bringing him close as you felt tears falling from your face.

“'m sorry. 'm so sorry.” He mumbled into your neck as he kept you close. And all the while you were embarrassed, you couldn't help look around. Not even a light was shown in here. Then looking to the floor. A polaroid picture laid there, with a familiar looking body beaten and dead from a bat…

That's when you realized it was Glenn.

“Wh-who the fuck did this?” You growled. Snatching the picture and looking it over. Daryl would simply shake his head and pull you back.

“Look you need ta go. If one of there's assholes find ya in here you'll be thrown in next ta mine.” He said and reached out for the picture. Only for you to hold it away from him.

“No. I'm fixing this. I need this so I can fix it.” You shook your head vigorously. Already ready to go rip Negan a new one.

“Ya think they're gonna like you being down here? I got somethin in the works. And when the time is right, you’ll know when ta grab Mia and get the fuck out ya understand me?” Daryl would growl at you. Grabbing your face to look at him. His own dead serious as he looked over you. Giving a gulp and a nod, Daryl leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to your forehead.

“Now go before someone finds ya.” He would let go of your face and softly push you away. Taking the polaroid from your hands and setting it next to you.

“I'll look out okay. And I'll try to come back. I promise.” You quickly and quietly said to Daryl. He gave you a small smile as smacked your thigh to go. With the same quick and quietness you had before, you locked the door. Leaving Daryl to darkness as he laid his head back.

But not before hearing the music suddenly shut off. Followed by the sound of something crashing to the ground and feet running away.

Well at least he won't be listening to Easy Street for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also for my bestie who's birthday is coming up and has been wanting a new chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE YA BLUE BEAR!!!!


End file.
